Fye VS Jio
by Jgonzalezmort
Summary: Fye fights Jio


Fye V.S. Jio part 2

The location was a mountain area with a valley which resembled a forest. The animals were exotic like nothing you've ever seen before. There was a city nearby in the distance but to far back to be disrupted by the events that were about to unfold. A fight between two males which would decide the fate of the universe. One fought for justice and goodness while the other fought for destruction and chaos.

There stood two figures in the distance. One was a white haired neko who stood at about five feet three inches tall, he was fifteen years old with midevil looking clothing. He carried a long sword on his hip as long with a bow and satchel on his back that was loaded with arrows. This male went by the name of Fye... Fye Haroku.

The other was a red haired neko, who stood about four feet tall. He looked to be about twelve years old when in fact he was over one thousand, barely but he was. He wore what seemed to be black and red robes at this time. He was a dangerous thing, the evil guy of this epic battle. He went by the name of Jio... Jio Feed.

The two would just stare at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Jio would smirk before opening his mouth to speak. " are you ready Fye? Jio isn't gonna let you escape this time." Fye would respond with a growl before he leaps at Jio with his sword drawn. Fye would jab at Jio with his sword, hoping to be able to penetrate the nekos skin. Jio would respond by bending the molecules in the steel of the sword, causing it to distort around his body, eventually reshaping after Fye drew his sword back.

Fye would then without even speaking jump into the air, as he came down he had his blade pointed towards Jio. The next move Jio made would have to be precise or he would be struck by the blade. Jio would chuckle at Fye before the ground below him shot out in spikes that grew to up to 20 feet high. Fye wouldn't be able to dodge the spikes and strike Jio, he had a choice to make, either he risks his life to get a lucky strike or he defended himself and had to try again. He would obviously choose to defend himself by using his sword to deflect the spikes from piecing his body.

As Fye landed on the ground approximately two feet away from Jio, he would scowl and charge with his blade in front pointed at Jios heart. Jio would place his palm in between both him and Fye before he let out a loud yawn, the ground below them began to break apart and smash back together at a quick and terrifying speed, in essence it was an earthquake. Fye would fall on his butt from the platonic shift happening below him. Just then Jio dashed towards Fye, cutting the tendons in his right arm with his claws.

Fye would let out a scream from the pain of having his nerve ending and muscles severed, blood was leaking from his left arm. He'd look into Jios eyes with a mixture of hatred and fear, he would then stand to his feet. Jio would do nothing but chuckle, he was clearly getting cocky which might prove to be his downfall in the end. Fye would draw a few arrows along with drawing back his bow string. He fired several arrows at Jio, each being dodged in some way by either him catching it or slight movements from his body.

Fye would yell out in anger, the ground crackling a little bit from the force, his left arm glowed with a dark aura. He would quickly draw his blade, he spoke softly but sternly. " Urufu Akuma..!" His blade would change from a standard steel to a black and orange, as well as growing in both length and width. Fye's eyes changed from its natural red to a off color orange.

Jio would look to Fye. " what the hell is wrong with you?" Fye would instantly dash at Jio with incredible speeds slashing at his torso. Fye's movements weren't to fast for Jio but they were unexpected, which caused Jio to miss some movements and get sliced up a bit on his torso. Jio would let out a frustrated growl as he looked to his bleeding chest before tossing some iridium dust into Fye's face. Fye would spit at the dust as it hits him in the face. Jio smirked as the dust exploded with incredible destructive force.

Fye was pushed back, thrown into the side of a mountain, as he struggled to move as some loose rocks would crumble around him and fall to the ground. Fye would fall to the ground after Jio runs up and stabs him in the gut with his own blade. Fye would cough up some blood before spitting some in Jios face. " Fu...Fuck you..!" Jio would respond by grabbing Fye's neck, choking the poor defenseless neko.

As Fye was being chocked to almost unconsciousness as his left arm transformed into that of a demons arm. Orange and black fur with a dark looking skin, it had claws which resembled a monsters. Jio would laugh and spit some of his blood onto Fye's new arm, usually Jios blood kills the nuclei within any living creatures cells but that didn't happen this time, instead nothing would happen. Fye's arm would pulse twice before black tendrils would shoot out from different spots on his arm and pierce into Jios body.

Jio would attempt to move and speak but something was preventing him from doing anything at all he could just stand there and watch the tendrils stab into him and drain his body of blood, whilst also slicing into the nekos internal organs causing each of them to fail. Jios body would fall onto the ground as Fye's arm withdrew the tendrils and slowly turned back to normal. Fye would pass out due to the extreme exertion of energy needed for his arm to transform, as Jio's body just laid on the ground incoherent and unresponsive.


End file.
